


Guarded //jenlisa&chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [17]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Они снова собираются на дело — взять прекрасно охраняемый экспонат музея — не лучшая их идея, но их лучший план — продуманный до мелочей, до всех неожиданных поворотов, собранный, как пазл, из множества мелких частей-ситуаций. Лучший план нуждается в лучших людях.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Guarded //jenlisa&chaesoo//

Лиса в людей не умеет — ни влюбляться, ни стрелять — но Дженни не человек, а гений в людском обличье, дьявол практически — не на шпильках, но в кедах — стрелять в неё Лисе не приходилось, а вот влюбляться — определенно да. В её острый ум и такой же острый язычок, в дьявольскую натуру, хитрую улыбку — в мягкие русые волосы, бездонные глаза с пляшущими огоньками и сладкие губы — в изгибы, россыпь родинок на бледной спине и короткие сдержанные выдохи.

Лиса иногда действительно хочет проверить человечность Дженни просто напросто выстрелив в неё — от большой любви, конечно.

Дженни в людей стреляет прекрасно — проверенно обстоятельствами и Лисой засвидетельствовано — влюбляться не умеет как и Лиса тоже — Дженни не влюбляется, Дженни сразу любит. Она просто любит Лису — без конфетно-букетной волокиты, без миленьких прозвищ и проявлений чувств на показ — любит тихо, заботливо, но ярко и всегда по-новому.

Иногда Дженни хочет влюбиться в Лису — чтобы до бабочек в животе и головокружения, и самых простых и дурацких планов — без постоянных мыслей в голове и контролируемого теплого чувства.

Они снова собираются на дело — взять прекрасно охраняемый экспонат музея — не лучшая их идея, но их лучший план — продуманный до мелочей, до всех неожиданных поворотов, собранный, как пазл, из множества мелких частей-ситуаций. Лучший план нуждается в лучших людях.

Джису с Чеён приехали к ним после первого звонка — что ж, будто когда-то было по-другому. Никто из них четверых до сих пор не мог адекватно ответить, почему они не работаю вчетвером сразу, а только иногда и по вызову — но никто и не спрашивал, кроме них самих.

Как Джису с Чеён остается оставаться быть не поймаными, рассекая при этом на максимально примечательном розовом байке, покрашенным в какой-то подпольной мастерской, все еще остается загадкой для предпочитающих черный — во всем — Дженни и Лисы. Когда подруги-напарницы заваливаются в их дом в под стать байку розовых шлемах, дожевывая сладкую вату, Лиса взрывается приветствующим хохотом, а Дженни закатывает глаза, не скрывая при этом радостной улыбки — они здесь.

Первый час проходит в осматривании дома, обеде и обмене новостей — впервые за долгое время парочки сидят раздельно — Джису садится рядом с Дженни — Чеён устраивается с Лисой — болтают так, будто не им предстоит в течении пары недель ограбить что-то очень охраняемое, утаскивая что-то очень дорогое.

Чеён в людей стрелять не умеет — только влюбляться — любить, тонуще и бесповоротно со всей известной миру нежностью — как она оказалась с Джису, здесь — неизвестно никому — Лиса полагает, что любовь может быть объяснением всему, но об этом молчит — Дженни молчит просто, предпочитая думать о вещах более насущных — да и какая в действительности разница, если все счастливы.

Джису в людей умеет — влюбляться и стрелять — проверено Чеён и обстоятельствами — Джису приглашает Чеён на свидания дважды до пятницы и умеет делать их незабываемыми — проверено тоже Чеён, и никто не будет точнее.

Вечер обещает быть веселым — Джису достает из рюкзака ноутбук и кучу каких-то проводов, поручая Лисе помочь — они быстро справляются, успевая даже дослушать концовку плана не в пол уха — Дженни спорит c Чеён на счет деталей, обеспечивая вынужденных прогульщиков необходимым пониманием — Лиса нашептывает все, что ей известно, Джису в ухо, заставляя старшую смеяться — воздух щекочет ухо. Они засиживаются допоздна, корректируя опасные мелочи и взламывая системы — за кофе ходят по очереди — из колонок рубит на максимальной для ночи в спальном районе громкости плейлист с кодовым названием «blackpink» — они пополняют его удалено, каждая из них — на случай совместной работы — black для Дженни и Лисы и pink — для Чеён и Джису. Гармония.

Они расходятся только под утро — Джису прижимает Чеён во сне ближе к себе и лопочет что-то время от времени в яркие Чеёновы волосы — вот что видит Лиса, заглядывая к ним после душа с Дженни — «тут слишком холодно без тебя, Лалиса» и «тот самый» взгляд — это срабатывает всегда, но Лиса не жалуется.

Две недели откровенного веселья — но совсем не безделья — несколько дней прощаний и розовый байк уезжает, оставляя девушек в черном смотреть вслед — Дженни обещает себе предложить объединиться на постоянной основе — но сначала их с Лисой путешествие — только они и любое место, какое они пожелают.

Через сезон и немного на голосовой почте Джису обнаруживает предложение стать «blackpink» — Чеён шутит, что это похоже на предложение руки и сердца, но их байк снова в пути.


End file.
